Reload
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Love is strong, strong enough to make one die for another. But can it work the other way round? Tris died for Celeb. When Uriah died she collected him, taking him to her world. She watches Tobias and Zeke mourn, get drunk and so silly things. But something is happening, a jigsaw is being put together to do something special. FOURTRIS! PLEASE REVIEW,POSITIVE OR NEGITIVE, George xxxx
1. Piece One

I stand next to Tobias, he picks up a glass and takes a drink. Uriah scowls as Zeke does the same, jumping onto the counter he tries to knock his glass. The glass sways and stays put. We only have a small amount of power in real world, as ghosts we can change but only weakly.

I slid into Tobias so I can hear his thoughts,

_why did she go? Why did she leave? I love her. But now nothing is right, I'm never going to love again._

you will I think.

"Zeke!" Tobias slurs, "I can hear Tris in my head."

"So can I, I can hear Uriah. He is telling me to stop drinking and not give up hope."

"Tris just says I love you, don't give up and bury your pain. I will come back."

"They won't come back." Zeke sniffles, he puts his glass down and takes Tobias' s and his to the bar to empty them.

"Tris, do something. Show me your here." I glide over to the piece of paper on the wall, grabbing a chalkboard write I love you Toby xxx. A faint line appears enough to be seen, I then drop the chalk to get his attention. He looks over and see' s the note. Uriah grabs the chalk and writes Zeke if you drink once more this month Shauna will be pissed. Tobias grabs Zekes wrist and both of them stare at the note.

"They are here, they are here." Tobias whispers, I look at Uriah, a tear slides down both our cheeks.

"I love you Tris." Tobias puts his arm around Zeke.

I feel a pang in my chest, as if something is breaking out. Then as if a piece is placed in a puzzle I feel better.

**REVIEW, LIKE IT? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me! The chapters aren't all this short. But these are just the beginning...**

**George xxx**


	2. Piece Two

I leave Uriah to see Marlene and go to see Celeb.

He sits alone in a lab, his white coat shiny in the growing darkness. I come closer and see on the back of his coat it says

_Beatrice, Beatrice. Why oh why? Chose that moment to be so brave, so selfless. I miss you Tris. _

Celeb leans down and begins writing again, letters numbers and simple equations to solve something unknown. I look over his shoulder, his unshaven stubble is growing I remember he is now 17. I am 17, or not, I am nothing and everything. I watch him, he writes onto a piece of blue paper, his letters curling into a mass of black. He then pushes it aside, pulling from his pocket a picture of two people. A boy with a square jaw and tattoos on his arms has his arm around a smiling girl. She has long blonde hair and grey blue eyes.

I watch him start to draw her in depth, starting to shade three birds onto her collar, a flame onto her exposed shoulder. I begin to cry, Celeb has drawn me and Tobias. As celeb finishes the fire he writes neatly at the top.

«4~6»

I start to cry in earnest now, tears rolling down my cheeks. My breaths become irregular, and throat scratchy. He loves me so much he can't forget, then I catch sight of his paper.

_Unbreakable memory serum, with Amity aftereffects._

No, I think desperately, no he can't forget me. I won't let him. I find a lighter, carefully grab it and set fire to the paper, Celeb doesn't notice. After a few attempts I finally get it alight, when it is just ashes I crave into them making words.

_Don' t forget Celeb, I'm near. I cried at your drawing, love Tris._

I watch him stand and look at the words, mesmerized, and falls into them.

"I love you Tris, please come back."

I crumple on the floor, unable to stand. But another piece is placed in my heart to save them.


	3. Final Piece

I punch the bag in front of my, my hand partially slides through but the bag swings. Uriah cheers, and I stand back smiling.

Uriah came and got me from the floor in Celebs lab, he helped me wash my face and left Celeb a note as well saying 'don't give up.' We came to Dauntless to practice movement in the real world. We passed Zeke and Tobias sobering up with Shauna shepherding them toward their apartment. From what Uriah said, Christina has been cleaning our apartment but Tobias refuses to enter as it reminds him of me.

"Do you want to go back?" Uriah comes over and sits me down on the steps, we are like brother and sister now. Nothing romantic but we rely on each other to cope in this half world. We both decided not to enter death, but to enter the waiting place. To enter death means you enter somewhere where you will never see anyone in the real world again. To enter the waiting place, you are here until the person who you wait for enters.

"More than the world." I reply, I slump against him and he sighs.

"We should go and see our ashes. Mabey they will be there, it is a month since we died. And our ashes are scattered together." He grips my shoulder and I nod silently. Standing up We begin the trek to the ashes site.

As we near we see people all standing in silence, and two people on the ground together. I walk closer and can see Celeb and Uriah' s mum crying on the floor. Tobias is leaning against Zeke both look 100 years old. Chris, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn all stand heads bowed against the onslaught of emotions.

I fall to the floor in front of them, Uriah sinks down next to me.

"I want to go back." I whisper, "I love them I want to go back."

"I love them too, we both need to go back." Uriah rubs my shoulder.

"I need them... I need them all." I sob tears streaming from my eyes, Uriah is crying too. We need to go back.

I feel broken, weak.

"I NEED TO GO BACK." I scream into the night.

Then a small piece of black flag toward me, Uriah points and I see it. Then another, and another. Then one hits Uriah. I realise they are our ashes, they are rebuilding us. Chris shouts, pointing. I look down the vague outline of two people was appearing, they still weren't in colour but we're becoming so.

"I need to go back." Uriah yells, I scream it too.

"I can hear them! They are screaming I need to go back." Celeb stands up and watches amazed.

The whirlwind of black dots surrounds us and I feel weak, like I want to sleep.

"No we can't Tris. I want to sleep too but we are nearly there." Uriah yells over the roar.

"I an hear them better now." Shauna bellows. Then as suddenly as it started it stops, the wind vanishes and me and Uriah hug each other and fall to the ground.


	4. Alive

"We did it." Uriah slumps against me, I feel his warmth. Something ghosts don't have. We are back, back forever.

"Tris, Uriah?" I recognise Marlene' s voice, I feel footsteps nearby. Uriah stands up, I feel like a weight is placed on my shoulders and I fall to the ground and lie still. Breathing in the smell of grass, I'm alive is all I can think. It just repeats in my head, I'm alive. I can hear Marlene talking to him and him replying and then kissing. But I can't look, I can't pick my head up. I can't feel anything except exhaustion. I know Zeke, his mom, Shauna and Chris have gone to find Uriah. I feel hands try to lift me, but they aren't strong. Then a second pair rests around my waist, lifting me like a doll.

"Tris." Tobias whispers in my ear, "is that you?"

"Yes." I struggle to get the words out. I hear Uriah fall over as well and Zeke lift him up.

"Guys let's get back. These guys aren't well."

"Are they really them?"

"Yes."

"How did they do that?"

"I don't know Shauna and I guess we never will and they never will." I feel Tobias start to walk, the general sway makes my limbs feel heavier and I give up the fight and fall asleep.

I wake on a warm bed. A heavily breathing boy is near, not Tobias but child like me. I open my eyes and see Uriah on the other side of the bed. He sleeps soundly and I don't want to wake him. I try to sit up but it wakes him. He opens his eyes and sighs, I give up and lie back down. Looking at the ceiling I see a small back 4~6 on the white. I laugh,

"This is our old bed, me and four."

"Oh God!" Uriah rolls sideways and falls out the bed. At the crash Chris rushes in with Tobias and the others. They find me sitting up laughing and Uriah lying on the floor rolling around yelling.

"I'm dying again, again I tell you."

"May I ask?" Tobias smiles, at me and sits at the end of the bed.

"Well, I woke up and saw the dot we made. I said to Uriah this is our old bed and he rolled out yelling oh God."

"I don't know what you guys did in that bed!" Uriah screams over the laughter, I lie back down. Remembering watching Chris clean the very room I'm in, and she thought I was gone.

"Its like we never left." I mutter, nobody hears me except Tobias. He slides up the bed until he is next to me.

"You were around weren't you?" Everyone starts to leave around us. I nod. "Tris, are you real?"

"I think so, well I was a ghost. Then I saw you drinking and when you said I love you the first piece was put in. Then I saw Celeb and he drew a picture of us and another piece went in. Then when me and Uriah found you guys by our ashes we had to go back. I screamed I need to go back. And...and..." I begin to cry again, Tobias puts his arm around me, "and I felt so sad I left you. We both did, we both cried and I felt my heart explode for you all and then whatever happened, happened." I sob into his shoulder and he pulls me onto his lap.

"I'm so proud of you." Is all he says but it means more, "You nearly killed yourself again to get to me. You and Uriah have been asleep for a week, 5 days in hospital, in semi comas. Th other two asleep here." He hugs me tightly, I squeeze back.

"Am I weak?"

"The doctor said you will be fine, just to rebuild your strength and to avoid fights and severe danger for some time. And as he said, avoiding danger in dauntless is impossible."


	5. Chapter One

_Thump, thump, thump. Smash, bang!_

"Woo!" Chris yells in my ear, I sit down and Shauna sits near.

"Your doing well Tris, really well. The doctor said it would take months to get to this point. Uriah hasn't even knocked over the barrel yet." Shauna smiles, "Bea would be very proud of you."

"Bea?"

"After you died I got pregnant, we found out it was a girl and named it Beatrice."

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Chris bounds over and jumps behind Shauna.

"Yes, calm down Christina. I'm only about a month along."

"How do you know the gender?"

"Its implanted in me, we got to choose."

"Why couldn't you?"

"My injury means I can't have children, and Zeke chose this."

"Awww, that's so cute..." The rest of Chris's comment off by an intercom from Max.

"Marlene and Four please come with you other half to my office. Thank you."

"Why didn't they say our names?"

"Tris, you have risen from the dead. People can't know that, they will be conning up with a reason for you guys being back I'm guessing."

"Yer, you people have done something impossible. I'm guessing max is protecting you from the erudite, to save you from tests." Chris sighs and slumped down as two hands lifted me up,

"To...Four get off me!"

"No."

"Fooouuurrrr." I groan as I get flung over his shoulder, "Shauna keep going your doing really well. And Chris when _he_ let's me come back can you help me?" I can't hear her answer as I'm carried off round the corner.

"Let me down Four."

"No."

"FOUR!" I scream in his ear, he starts to chuckle and I scowl, "let me down."

"No."

"Fine," I whisper seductively in his ear. I kiss a line from his ear to his tattoo.

"Tris." He moans, "don't do that."

"Why?" I say doing it again.

"Beatrice Prior, stop it."

"Put me down."

"Fine." He lets me slump to the floor, as soon as my feet touch stone I run. I run all the way to Max s office and Tobias stops next to me. I breath deeply, this must be what the doctor means, I'm unfit. Tobias gives me a sideways glance and smirks.

"You okay little girl?"

"Depends, no I'm not fully okay because I just died like one month ago."

"Yer, I do see that as a negative." Uriah appears at the bottom of the corridor. Marlene at his side, "but I must say, being a ghost can be rather fun."

"Trust you to think that." I mutter, he laughs. Tobias and Marlene exchange glances, I read them perfectly.

"Guys he has been my brother for the last month, all we had was each other. So please don't worry."

"Yer, people. Tris is my sis. Oh, cool rhyme." Uriah grins and grabs Marlenes hand. Tobias sighs and knocks on Max s door.

**Filler, sorry people. If you don't understand.**

**my idea for this story is, love is strong enough to make one person die for another. Therefore it works the other way round. Sorry if you don't like it but I love it.**

**George xxx please review **


	6. Chapter Two- Max

I walk in and Max smiles as we sit down.

"Now Four as to your problem. They have been apprehended and sent outside the fence, Dauntless guards are taking them."

"Thank you." Four nods and sits more comfortably in his chair. I look at Uriah, he frowns at me and I shug. Uriah then looks at Marlene and she smiles at us both, like we are children. Uriah slumps into his chair and groans,

"Max, can we know what this is?" I sit up straighter to ask. So he can see me better. Max looks at Four who nods and looks at the door again,

"Four came to me with Marlene to see if we could apprehend Eric, Marcus and Jenine. We have apprehended all three on counts of defying the law. Eric nearly shot you and hunted Divergnets, Jenine the same and Marcus I cannot tell you." At this I look at Tobias, his hands are in fists, I put my hand on his back over the Amity signal telling him calm. "Somebody called Susan has become the first female Abneagtion leader. Cara is Euridites and we have a space in Leadership here, we have decided who to ask but he is thinking about it. We have space for two leaders in training, we haven't asked them yet. But first you two."

"We don't know how we did it, please don't betray us." Uriah' s eyes are wide and scared.

"Uriah, I am not going to send you into tests. Cara, Johanna, King, Susan and I are the only ones except those who were there who know about it. We have spoken to your friends about what happened. We are going release a story about how your deaths were faked by David to threaten this place. We will be very particular so don't worry about questions, we will be telling Christina to speed the word, she is good at that."

"Why didn't you use our names over intercom?"

"One to make sure I could get hold of Four, he is hard to find. Two to bring Marlene with you to keep you calm Uriah. And I need Tris, if I just have Four I tend to loose fingers or have severe damage if I go onto certain subjects."

"Like what?" Uriah sat up interested.

"Urinal, if you want to survive say no more." I smirk.

"Urinal," Tobias laughs, "That one is going to Zeke." Tobias grins at Uriah horrified face.

"All we will do," Max continues, "Is put you both through a simulation, no tests and it will be once to see how you react. The leaders of each fraction will watch both and Cara, only cara, will do some work on it."

"When will this Simulation be?"

"Once we have 3 Dauntless leaders and two in training."

"Where will it be?"

"In the fear landscapes upstairs. The story will be released later, so you can come out of hiding today. Now thank you Mar and Urinal you may leave." Uriah scowls at his nickname and Marlene pulls him out laughing.

"Fine, I will." Tobias says once they have left, "on one condition. I never have to do much paperwork. I refuse to give up training initiates and I won't train Dauntless borns. "

"That's three conditions and that's all fine. Accepted, you will move into your new apartment later. I'm assuming Ms prior Will be with you." Tobias begins to say she ddoesn't live with me. But I interrupt,

"Yes, I will." Tobias stares at me and I grin, Max looks down and signs a piece of paper. Tobias starts to smile, gets up picks me up and sits in my chair putting me back down after. His hands run round my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder. Max looks back up and doesn't care about the seating arrangement.

"Now I will get Uriah later, he isn't hard to find, and ask him as well but Tris, could you please be one of our Leaders in training."

"Yes." I answer before he finishes his sentence.

"Okay, you will be Fours trainee. Uriah will be Seb' s." Tobias squeezes my waist and I slap his hand lightly.

"Thank you I will be in touch soon, Tris wear something pretty tonight and tell Uriah go posh. Massive party over you coming back is happening in one of the rooms."

**(later getting ready for party after Christinas massive shopping trips.)**

I'm pushed roughly into a chair by Shauna, she smiles and brandish s a pair of curlers. Marlene puts my hair up into a ponytail and Shauna curls sections of it.

"Oh God look at these!" Chris yells and runs over to us, running something down strips of my hair I look and see small strands of purple, sparkley, curled hair mix with the rest. Chris then hauls me up and over to the clothes, while Shauna does Marlenes hair. I pull on my dress, a strapless mid thigh black dress, the bodice has gold embroidery and the skirt hangs beautifully. I then, with Chris's help pull on my heals, they are only 3 inches but 3 more than normal for me, they are gold and purple lace ones. I sit back down again as Marlene does my make up.

By the time everyone is finished I don't recognise myself. A pretty, shaped, blonde girl stands in the mirror. The dress makes my bust bigger without looking disgusting, the heals make me look taller and they way I walk gets sexier. Tobias will love this.

Chris is wearing a red and gold dress and massive heals, she had tightly curled her hair so it sticks out but it looks pretty, not mad.

Shauna is wearing white slip ons and a white and black dress that Marlene helped he with. We also decorated her chair so it had lights, so in the dark she can navigate Dauntless. She now has taught herself to roll her own wheels and so we brought her white elbow gloves.

Marlene is wearing a pale pink dress that seems to float. He hair is loose and has been curled. She is wearing black killer heals, like Chris.

We all leave Malenes apartment and walk/roll to the party. Chris enters first with Shauna, Chris has a reputation at Dauntless and so people move for her. She is Tris Priors friend, she is a VIP. Four has a similar problem, Tris Priors boyfriend. Chris's bubble means Shauna can get through. Marlene walks off to get drinks and I stand outside. I can't enter, they will ask me questions, lots of questions. I sit on the floor, I can't go in.

"The girls are already there, chill Uriah." It's Zekes voice. I stand up, and try to hide. But somebody sees me.

"Hey girl." Zeke skids after me and catches me without a problem, "have Marlene..." He stops when he grabs my shoulder, then I remember Zeke hasn't seen me since I came back.

"Tris?" He turns me around, "Tris I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well duh." I laugh, "I was dead." Uriah skids around the corner and grins at me, Tobias walks around hands in pockets sulking. Uriah looks from me to Four,

"Damn I hope Marlene looks that hot." Uriah laughs, he is wearing a casual suit as we are being, reintroduced as Four puts it.

"She does, so does Shauna." Zeke grins at Uriah and Tobias and runs off.

"Uriah' s right you need to stop looking so hot, I have to worry about heart attacks." Tobias grins,

"Cheesy, I think me and Uriah should walk in together. Creates and atmosphere." I smile and walk over to Tobias. I don't know why but having Tobias near and Uriah help me answer questions has made the party much more inviting. Tobias and Uriah eexchange a glance.

"Euriadite." They say together.

"Like your idea," Tobias smirks and we kiss only quickly, " I will go first." He walks off.

"It's weird being alive," Uriah smiles at me,

"I know, but I never want to go back without Four."

"You will die together?"

"Knowing us probably." We both laugh, take a deep breath and walk into the party.


	7. Chapter Three- Dauntless Party

We have barely stepped through the doorway when a man shouts.

"Look!" He points at us, we freeze in the limelight of stares.

"Is it true you were kidnapped?"

"Ummm..." Uriah casts a look at me and I smile, "yes."

"How did you get back here?"

"We don't know, all I remember is somebody hitting me over the back of the head and me waking up in my old bed in my old room." I shrug, "I guess somebody came and got us."

"Who?"

"No idea." Uriah reaches out and squeezes my hand, I squeeze back. The message is clear, please I can't do this.

"But Four said he watched you die."

"I never said that." A glass of coca cola appears over the crowd. I recognise the 4~6 drawing on his wrist. He must have got bored at some point as I recognise the bluey black colour or Dauntless Biros.

"But he acted so sad for weeks, then one day all his friends seemed to cheer up over night. What happened?"

"Hey," a bangled Christina hand also appears near Tobias' s, "Max told us they were back and in comas. They were in comas for 5 days then normally asleep for 2." Then the hand disappears and Chris pushes through the crowd to the front.

"People." Zeke screams from on top of a table, "if I don't know you well leave."

Uriah vanishes from my side and finds Zeke. I walk over to Tobias and lean into his side and watch them,

"Thanks Bro." Uriah steps forward and hugs Zeke, I have never seen them anything like brothers before and the sight makes me smile. Zeke never hugged his brother before, so our death did do something.

"Hey," Zeke ruffles his hair,"it's fine." Max walks over behind us,

"Uriah, I would ask you to please be Seb' s leader in training."

Uriah stares at Zeke, then at Max then back at Zeke who smiles, "go for it bro."

"Okay, go for it." Uriah grins, it was so big it reminded me of the Cheshire cat. A character from an old book, a relic from a very very long time ago, Alice in Wonderland.

"GUYS! CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS. SHAUNA, CHRIS, MARLENE, 10, GET HERE NOW."

"10?" I question Zeke.

"Your ship name, made by a bunch of little kids. They love you 4~6. Four plus six equals 10."

"Well done genius." Uriah gently punches Zeke and sits down ." I'm going first. Tris you know the question."

"Candor, and I'm not taking any clothes off. I'm not wearing enough for this gAme."

"Fine, what is Fours real name?" I scowl and shake my head, "Damn it."

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless."

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with...Zeke." Chris scowl at me and walks off with Zeke into another room."

7 min is up.

"Hey Chris still alive in there?" I yell in, "Time to come out." Chris bursts out and Zeke laughs, following her out.

"He is disgusting! Shauna how do you cope?" Shauna grins and Zeke sits back down, "Mar..."

"Candor."

"Who is the fittest in this room except Uriah?"

"Four, easy!" She grins at Four who scowls.

"You alright Cuddle Bear?" I turn to look at him.

"CUDDLE BEAR! Tris you are the only person who doesn't wet their pants at that look." Zeke laughs.

"I think..." Four says grinning, "Its time me and Midget go home."

"Midget!" I scream and he lifts me up over his shoulder, me beating on his back, and walks back to the door.

"Bye Cuddle Bear." Uriah calls. Four glares at him, "I'm sorry." He looks at the floor as Four walks out me still banging on his back.

"BYE!" I bellow down the corridor. Just outside when the door has closed Tobias puts me down and holds my hand. "Cuddle Bear is cute." I reason.

"Fine, Midget."

"But you like the smallness." I kiss him lightly on the cheek, we walk back to our apartment and I get changed. Tobias lands heavily on the sofa. I don't bother taking my makeup off but I change into a plain black tight boys t-shirt I found, cargo trousers and doc Martin's.

"Lets go to the Chasm." I hold his hand tightly and we wander the dark corridors alone until a blood curdling scream pieces our ears.


	8. Chapter Four- The Chasm Take II

I look over at Tobias he shrugs at me and we run toward the sound. We stop near the sound and I can hear a girl and boys,

"Stop!"

"Child, you're a child. If you get out the way, the path to my entering Dauntless is clear."

"No! Please." I motion to my phone, reach round the corner and take a picture. Then I step out with Tobias behind me.

A girl hangs on one side of the railing, 2 boys are on the other pushing her fingers away from the bar which is her only hope. I feel a clench in my stomach and see black around the edge of my vision. No, I think, I can't leave her. Tobias disappears from my side and punches the boy who is taunting her, both of them start to fight him, but they are no match. I run to the girl sliding between two of the bars I haul her up, she stares around scared and I see Tobias haul one of the boys over his shoulder and pull the other, limping, along behind him to the hospital.

"Who?" The girl begins, she has a large bruise on her cheek and her hands are blue from holding on. She shakes so much I think she is having a fit. She is about the same size as me and a pretty ginger. I put my arm around her and take her to our apartment, I remember wanting to avoid everyone after I was hurt. But she has no Four to save her, I am all she has.

"What happened?" I sit her down on the sofa and give her hot chocolate. She looks around scared, "You can trust me, tell you what I will tell my story first. In my initiation three boys, Peter, Drew and my friend Al tried to kill me. By throwing me over the Chasm, like what happened to you, they taunted me. Calling me a child, calling me a weak stiff. I only survived because my boyfriend..."

"What's this about me?" Tobias appears at the door. The girl looks from me to him, to me again, and smiles.

"Go wash your hands and stop grinning like an idiot." He grins wider and walks off.

"Your 6 and he is 4 aren't you?"

"Yes."I smile at her amazed face,

"You are like the perfect Dauntless. I wish I could be like you. A boyfriend, 6 fears, top of initiation, leader in training..."

"You can do it, everyone can. How old are you?"

"15, my birthday is soon and my initiation is the next one. Is it true he was your instructor?"

"Yes, he was and it had nothing to do with my rank."

"You're so lucky, my sister was in his initiation year. She was Dauntless and he was transfer though. And apparently he didn't like any of them! They all fancied him though..."

"Well, I am lucky and I don't say no to that. Are you alright now?" I look across at her and see Tobias silently laughing in the doorway to the kitchen, she nods and stands up.

"I'm gonna go, see you 6."

"Bye, Charlie." The door closed behind her.

"Wait, how do you know her name?" Tobias comes over and sits opposite.

"She has a sister in your initiation year, and she looks like that. Only one girl the same age as you looks like that. That's Sherrie, and her sister is called Charlie." I grin at him and he mumbles something about Erudite. "Come on stiff, I'm going to bed. Zeke has officially killed me, and they weren't much better..."

I let the memories of my near fatal Chasm experience, wash over me, I begin to shake and before I know it the memories come thick and fast. Al's death, my near death, fear landscape, Eric, Choosing ceremony, my mother, the attacks on abnegation, Tobias under the serum and...And...Will.

I begin to cry, Tobias walks over and holds my hand, crouching down, and he rubs small circles into the back of my hand. I remember when I woke up in Tobias's room for the first time, and I cried then he just sat and did the same. Taking deep breaths I calm down enough to talk,

"I just remembered everything..." I begin, but Tobias cuts me off with a finger.

"Al, Eric, your mum, your dad, the attacks, fear landscapes, will and..." He looks up thinking.

"You under the serum," I hiccup out, "When you tried to kill me." He looks me straight in the face and a tear falls from his eye, I brush it away and he smiles.

"I didn't know it affected you so much. I know it affected me but not you..."

"Of course it did, I had lost my last link to life, losing you. Dad, Celeb, Mum, friends, abnegation, Dauntless all gone. Then you were taken too and I found you trying to kill me. But I brought you back...then I died to save you. And now I'm back again."

"Your back again, just remember that. Come on I'm off to bed."

"Trust you," I giggle, "Bed before seriousness."

"Oh shut up..." I never get to finish my sentence as he picks me up and deposits me on the bed.

I wake up and roll over to find Tobias, I find empty bed. I shoot upright and get dressed at speed, shooting out into our lounge I find Max and Tobias laughing on the sofa's eating pancakes.

"Tris, I forgot to ask you. Can you train Initiates with Four? We really need a second."

"Okay, "

"Need you by the net with four, thanks for the food Four." The door slams behind him. I grab a pancake and drop it again.

"Oh god, today!" I yell and run into the bedroom. I sprint into the small walk in cupboard and find some clothes. I need to look Dauntless I think.

I reappear wearing a tank top that shows off my tattoo's and cargo trousers. Like yesterday. I do my makeup like normal and tie my hair into a high ponytail. Walking back in I grab my pancake again and sit down, looking up Tobias has vanished.

"Tobias?"

"Yes," the whisper tickles my ear and I shiver, "What are we going to tell them about us?"

"Nothing," I giggle, "they will work it out eventually. I don't want to tell them. What about the fear landscapes, they can't do either of ours."

"Why?" He asks absent minded,

"Tobias." I shout.

"What?" His head snaps up

"Calm down and listen, who's fear landscape are they going to go through?"

"Ummmm..." He sits back down, "Chris or Uriah's. Can't be ours mine is too short and has Marcus, yours isn't much better and has intimacy." He just looks at the ceiling, until a bang at the door wakes us up.

"Lovebirds, stop banging in there we need to go to the net." Uriah's voice,

"Tris, do you look fit or hot?" Chris's voice,

"Both!" Four yells and I slap him. We put our shoes on and exit to the net.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. PLEASE**


	9. Chapter Five- Initiates

I hear a scream and reach out into the net. A small hand grabs mine and I pull her off, she wears blue dress and a scared expression.

"What's your name?"

"K...K...Kitty."

"T..Four do the announcement."

"FIRST JUMPER KITTY!" The dauntless emerge clapping, yelling and stomping their feet.

· 1st kitty, mid height, brown hair, prefers boys to girls, gets on very well with Alex, erudite

· 2nd Alex, blonde, tall, well built, erudite

· 3rd Grace, ginger, mid height, kitty's friend, erudite

· 4th Chad, dark, tall, looks thick, candor

· 5th Harry, blonde, arrogant, already hitting on me, candor

· 6th Gala, mousey hair, small, feisty, amity

· 7th John, small, brown hair, nervous, tall and muscular, candor

· 8th Tom, also hitting on me, brown hair, tall, looks strong, brutish, candor

"Dauntless borns over here!" Uriah yells, the people wearing black split and I can see our 8 people.

"Initiates I am four and this is..." Four stops and turns to me,

"6." I snarl,

"..We will be your trainers through initiation."

"Four and Six?" I look over to see Chad grinning, "What sort of names are they?" I feel Four stiffen next to me but I have it sorted. I grab a knife from my pocket and start spinning it in my hand.

"They are names you will respect..." I stop the knife spinning next to his throat, "and never abuse." I walk away, back next to Four who smirks at me. We walk to the pit and Chasm, as Four does his usual speech I feel a hand close over my back and turn me around. I'm face to face with Harry,

"Well darling, I must say. A drink tonight?"

"Well such a tempting target..." I lean forward as if to kiss him and smack my knee into his stomach. He doubles over and everyone watches as I walk away to the railing. I stand so close to Four that our shoulders touch.

"Dormitories are this way, you have some points. Buy some clothes tonight, no skirts or dresses." They follow us to the room and we leave them to get settled in.

"My god, I officially give up!" I throw my hands in the air and sit on the floor. Tobias doesn't ask questions but he picks me up and carries me back to our apartment. I land on the sofa and don't bother about my makeup but I cry into a black pillow. I hear talking in the background and then silence.

"Tris, you okay? Who was it and what did they do?"

"Harry, tried to kiss me. I kicked him in the stomach. Chad was checking out my ass."

"He has good reason too. What should we do about it?"

"Tell them, tell them we are leaders and a couple."

"You sure? It will cause hell in the short term." _BANG BANG BANG! _

"Sure. GO AWAY!"

"Prior, don't you dare even think about it." Uriah and somebody I don't know, Tobias gets up and opens the door. "Max wants a meeting. Fear landscapes and theory."

"Fine, see you in a minute. Prior get sorted we are summoned to the grand master."

I drag my feet in and sit in one of the chairs, Max, Chris, Uriah, Seb, Tory and Tobias lounge in chairs.

"Thank you Tris. It has come to our attention that we could do better with the initiation, Four could you present your idea please."

"I ain't standing up, I think we either need to be more involved or more distant. At the moment we are half way, they know us but haven't got any respect for us. If we got more involved then we would improve general involvement of the kids." I look up at everyone; Four is on his phone while saying this.

"Basically," I stand up, he was using Abnegation language. I understood but they won't have, "What he is saying is:

We can't stay like this, it isn't working. They keep hitting on me and ignoring Four. Chris and Uriah will have a similar problem. We need to come up with a solution to this problem, mabey..." I try to think, not letting my Erudite brain take over, "...for example, we need to go through the fear landscapes as well, fight those people who want to fight us. Also, making them fight to the knock out means they mistrust us. They think we don't care and want them dead, we need to let them concede and not make them do unfair fights." I sit down and Four stares at me,

"Can you read minds or something?"

"Erudite is kicking in sorry." I look down and Four grips my hand, giving it a squeeze I read. Its brilliant don't give up.

"Tris has a point Max." Uriah stands up, "Making them fight till they are black and blue is horrid. We need to stop them causing such damage." He pauses as if thinking about what he said, "Not to stop the fighting but to slow the damage down a bit."

"Amity." I whisper to Four who grins.

"What next Candor?"

"She is right on another point too, for example making me fight Molly was unfair. Molly was much better than me, I couldn't cope. Just telling the truth." Chris points.

"God sake!" I throw my hands into the air, "Candor too!" Four creases laughing and Uriah grins. Max, Seb and Chris look at me confused. "Now that divergence is out there, Uriah is Amity/ Dauntless the Amity in him came out during his bit. I am Erudite/Dauntless/Abnegation and the Erudite came out in me. Four used Abnegation slang I taught him during his speech which is why you didn't understand. We have had everything." I slump in my chair grinning.

"Which is what we need, everything. Now I think we should let everything Tris said through, Seb agrees and there is no point asking Four. He has said the same for 3 years. So, you guys." He signals at us,

"We are going to be more open, and maybe I might persuade Four to let me throw knives this time to gain some respect."

"Good, Uriah?"

"Me and Chris will also be open, but might need to call on Tris to scare something into them."

"Okay, any questions? No, okay Tris, Uriah we have a meeting in Amity in 2 minutes. Four you will need to come, so basically. Bye Chris." Chris grins and walks out into a boy I don't recognises arms, the boys smiles and Chris grins. They hold hands and wonder off into the pit. I smile into my hands I remember it has been 6 months since I killed Will. She moved on, which is good.

"Tris, TRIS, Beatrice!" At Beatrice I snap up, sitting like an Abnegation. Four chuckles and Max rolls his eyes. "We were only saying, this meeting is on Divergence. Can you speak for us?"

"Yes sir." I don't think about what I'm saying until Four doubles in giggles and Max, Seb and Uriah look very confused.

"You used her full name," Four giggles, "It reminds her of Abnegation. When anyone said her name that loudly there she would shoot up and behave 'properly'." He looks at me and I turn red,

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." But I can't be heard over Uriah hysterics and Max's laughter. Seb just looks at Four confused,

"How do you know that? It's almost as if you have seen her in Abnegation."

"She told me." Four shrugs, "and I thought we needed to be somewhere."

**A. me, FOURTRIS will be coming thick and fast. **

**I NEED REVIEWS! I NEED IDEAS I HAVE THEM BUT YOU HAVE BETTER. SO PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	10. Chapter six- Grace and Meetings

We trekked outside and between Uriah whispering in one ear about how could we annoy everyone and Tobias in the other saying how could I not have worn a jacket, but he didn't mind. The train arrived and I climbed on without a problem but I noticed a girl, in red and yellow stumbling around crying. She screamed and Uriah appeared over my shoulder watching her as we sped toward her. Tobias also came and looked,

"lets go get her," He growled and jumped out, uriah followed and I went last. I could hear Max yelling and Seb jumping out. I ran over to her and she paused in her screaming. I didn't think but crouched down in front of her and she looked at me warily,

"Hello, why are you upset?"

"Who are you?" her voice was quiet and sweet. She had large brown eyes and a scratch along her face. She held up both fists.

"My names Tris, this is Four and this is Uriah. Who are you?"

"I'm Grace and I'm 7."

"Hi Grace. Why are you here alone?" I could hear Max and Seb approaching and Four going off to meet them

"How can I trust you? You are Dauntless." She stands up as tall as she can but even crouching I am taller than her, she is tiny. Uriah crouches down next to me.

"No we are divergent, I am half Amity so you can talk to me." I have never heard Uriah talk like this, it must be his Amity coming out. He is calm, almost fatherly toward the girl. She is more scared by men but between me being a girl and Uriah being Amity we are doing okay.

"Fine, my parents threw me out. Told me never to come back, so I hid in the cupboard for 2 days and they kept saying how nice it was without me. How I was a mistake. So I ran away, hoping to find Abnegation for help. Apparently that nice man, Marcus Eaton, is gone but he had a son. Nobody knows who he is but I want to find him. If he is as nice as his dad he will help me." I look at Uriah who's eyes are wide, he glances at me and mouths

'talk to him, he needs to know. I will keep her talking,' "So what do you know about Eaton jn?" I stand up and run over to Tobias, Max and Seb.

"Major Dilema," I mutter,

"Told you ignore her and get on the next train!" Seb growls

"No, I need to talk to Four. Now." I pull him aside and tell him her story, "Now she is looking for Marcus's son but doesn't know where or who he is." Tobias's mouth is in a thin line, his eyes pits. I grab his hand and he bunches his eyebrows

"Okay, how should we tell her?"

"You actually want to!"

"Yes, nearly everyone knows I'm his son, just don't know my name. He never said and anyone who knows doesn't say so I think it will be fine." He pulls me over to the girl who cowers behind Uriah.

"hey, Grace it's okay. This boy is Tris's boyfriend and he isn't mean."

"Grace? Is that your name?" Tobias crouches down as well and lets go of my hand. I pull Uriah up and decide it's up to Tobias to tell her alone. We go back to Max and tell him the story, up to telling him Tobias's real name.

I can hear a small yell of joy and a thump; I turn around to see Tobias hugging the small girl. I take a step back, Tobias hates hugs how come? He picks the girl up who giggles enormously and throws her over his shoulder. Then jogs over to us, the girl laughing over his back. Putting her down next to max he says,

"She is coming too, the next train is in a minute." I can hear the tracks juddering as the train approaches, Grace hides behind Tobias who picks her up. "Hey its okay. Look, I will get on the train with you." I fight a smile off my face, for all the times he says he wouldn't be a good dad, he would be brilliant. I swing on and move aside to let the others on. Grace clings on to the railing for grim death but stands alone by the door. Tobias slides over and down the wall next to me.

"You would make an amazing dad." He glares at me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"She had a fight with another boy at amity. She we beaten to a pulp, she went to the infirmary first they treated her and sent her home. She told her parents what happened and they went mental. Her father hit her and told her to leave and never come back here again. So she hid, found out what she knows and ran away."

"Who she gonna go too? Chris? Us?"

"Us! No I spoke to somebody who spoke to his girlfriend and then I spoke to her. She is really exited!"

"Who?"

"Secret."

"Foouuuurrrr!" I moan turning to him I can see Uriah and Grace laughing by the door still.

"No, and No persuasion either. I'm not in the mood for making out on trains."

"Abnegation!" Seb yells and jumps out, Uriah and Grace leap out and Max follows. I grab Tobias' s hand and leap out landing on my feet.

"Where are we going?" Grace wonders

"Council meeting." Max replies tersly. I notice as Grace stiffens and stops. "What?"

"My daddy is there!" She whispers.

"Okay don't worry." I bend down, " I have a plan. Are you up for looking Dauntless?" She nods vigorously and I pull out my phone.

"Lucky we left an hour early." Sen looks at his watch. "We normally get stopped for some reason, so we normally leave an hour early."

Christina turns up 10minutes later with a bag of black clothes. Grace recoil again but I reasure her Chris is fine.

"Right, boys go to the meeting. We will be there in a minute, yes I am comming." And with that she leads us off to an alley. She pulls out a black tank top, black skirt, red jacket, black tights and black converses. Pulling Graces hair into a ponytail she secures it with a black head band. Pulling on her clothes Grace grins at Chris, then hugs her round the middle. They bustle behind my back and at one point I feel my hair being pulled slightly but Chris says sorry straight after so it must have been an accident.

"Glad I could help. Now a meeting to get to and some parents to scare. Are you sure about this Grace? After you do this to your parents you can never go back."

"I'm sure. Let's go."

I find Tobias standing on the step of one of the houses. He smirks as Chris as I approach,

"You know, Chris has dip dyed your hair black. It looks awesome."

"Chris you are dead," I smile at her as she passes me a black jacket to cover my too revealing clothes. We saunter into the building and down the stairs into the basement. Opening the door we walk into chatter. We sit down and Chris pulls Grace onto her lap, Grace leans into Chris as the Amity walk in. The walk talking lively until a man spots Grace, his mouth drops open at her dress and the fact she is sitting with the Dauntless. Grace stands up and walks over to Tobias, as if to make a point, she whispers something to him and he smiles.

"I can do that easy spud." Standing up Tobias picks me up, I scowl and Grace giggles, he sits down placing me on his lap.

"Gala, why are you over here. Come home darling, me and your mum miss you. These Dauntless aren't nice people, particularly the boys." The man kneels down in front of her and tried to pick her up. She places a foot in his chest and pushes him away. The hole basement is silent now watching the father and daughter.

"No, you threw me out. You hit me then through me out, these Dauntless FOUND me and helped me out of free will. Chris bought me clothes and Four helped me on the trains, Tris is really nice. Nicer than you, I am Dauntless now, even if I haven't chosen." Grace climbs into the empty, black seat and crosses her arms. The man returns to the Amity who pat him on the back and console him.

"To begin," Susan stands up, "Divergence is now a common thing in Chicago and we need some way to not control but keep track of people who are divergent. This, basically means we need a way to keep tabs of our population. Now please speak." She sits down and speaks with the Abnegation, the Candor begin to debate as if on cue, an Eudite boy start speaking quietly and quickly and Uriah moans that he is bored.

"We need to have a blood test at birth and then a census every two years." Sen looks proud of himself and leans back in his chair.

"Fine, I'm not in the mood to think." Max sticks his feet up on Chris's chair who sighs but doesn't move them. Then without warning Uriah shoots up,

"Guys, I have an idea. Why don't we understand Divergents better before we try to work out how to identify them!" He yells so loud even the Candor hear, everyone looks at him and he grins. "Well we might as well use the Divergent s we have to explain." With that he hauls me up and sits down,

"Right, okay...Uriah you are dead. Divergence is normal, Matthew explained it all. Divergnets are people with more than one brain setting..."

"So most people have been changed to only have one type of brain signal? We have to evonlutionise back?" And Eudite iinterrupts which causes everyone to start talking. After Max has called silence Tobias stands up.

"Some people have Divergent tendencies but they aren't divergent. So they are aware during simulations but only have one brain thingy." He sits back down.

"Thanks to...Four. Divergents are normal people who can be clever and truthful. People outside the fence have all 5 things, brave, truthful, clever, selfless and peaceful. But there are also people who while outside the fence have lost all 5. They are now changing their brains and putting them inside the fence, to change them."

"Sorry guys, we have a major party back at Dauntless to attend, I mean Zeke is hosting it will be awesome so I'm sorry if this offended anyone but we are kicking AWOL!" Max stands up and everyone else does too including Grace.

"Gala please don't go, they are bad people." The man pleads.

"No, go away you...you..." Uriah leans down and whispers something in her ear, "YOU GIT!" She screams then runs out with Tobias and Me.


	11. Chapter Seven -Grace (continued)

"Max, what's the party for?"

"PARTY!" Grace squeals and jumps up and down, "We aren't aloud them."

"Remember Grace, you don't actually exist now until you are 16." Chris smiles sadly down at her, "But still you are something of a celebrity at Dauntless already. A fighter at Amity at 7, who ran away from home. You are a legend and your foster parents are looking forward to meeting you."

I keep walking, my mind other places. I watched her fight, i only just remembered.

When i was walking to see Celeb one time about 1 week in i went past Amity. I saw two people fighting, they both looked young. There was a boy would looked older than the girl. She was fighting better than him but her tiny size was such a disadvantage it means she was losing. I pushed an apple out a tree onto the boys head and they split up. I swore at the boy for fighting with somebody at such a disadvantage, but he couldn't see or hear me. So i had walked of as the girl pulled the hood of her jumper over her only cut. She would have bad bruises in about 2 days as they weren't hitting very hard. They boy however already had one good bruise of the top of his head from the apple.

That means she has been alone for weeks. I saw her a week into my death and then i woke up 3 weeks later so she had been alone for nearly a month. How is she still going?

"Hey Grace could i talk to you a minute?" I run to catch up with her pulling her back a little.

"Why?"

"Grace you have been alone for at least a month, how are you like this now?"

"How do you know i have been alone for a month?"

"Long story but i saw your fight, you have skill but how are you still around?"

"I stole food from Erudite and slept in an empty building. And i wasn't like this always, Amity found me about 2 days ago. Tried to care for me and return me to my parents, but i ran away again."

"Why were you crying again then?"

"You have never left your parents have you? Most the time you know its the right thing to do. But sometimes you are filled with a horrible pain in your chest, like a physical wound. Like when you found me. But i had done too much to go back, dyed my hair, temporary thing in my eyes and skin. All stolen from Erudite, in about a week i will return to normal but i needed the disguise to run away. Mum saw me though, she saw me changeing and must have told dad so he now recognizes me."

"God Grace. And yes i have left my parents and my brother. Grace, a week ago i was dead. I first left my parents when i chose Dauntless. Then they left me when they were killed in the war. Then i did a suicide mission instead of my brother. So i do understand." Her face has fallen, and paled. I pull her into a hug where she cries into my shoulder unashamedly.

"Tris?" Tobias creeps over and holds my hand, "You two okay?" We break apart and i wipe a tear from her eye, she jumps up and wipes one from me. "Whats wrong Baby?"

"I saw her when i was dead, she has been alone for a month basically. This isn't what Grace looks like, she stole stuff from Erudite to change her appearance. Then she said i don't understand what its like to leave somebody. So i told her, both of us kind of broke."

"God you two." He puts an arm around me and i hold Grace's hand, is this what it's like to have a family? To be fair was being alive like this?

* * *

><p>I'm lying in bed, thinking. Questions are killing me, why am i alive? Why do things like this happen to me?<p>

Tobias is at Zeke's and Chris is at mine before the party. In usual Chris style she wont let us see eachother until the party, Grace is with Max sorting somethings out. I need to talk to somebody who understands, Chris wont, Marlene is at work, Shauna...

I grab my phone and call her,

"Shauna..."

"Mine now." BEEEEEEEEEP. I give it to her, she is really good at reading me. I grab my bag, yell something at Chris and run to Shauna's. My head and Heart pounding i knock on the door. Shauna opens it in her chair, moving inside i can see Uriah with his face buried in a pillow. I sit down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder, he does the same. We both understand, without words, but its the words we need to say!

"Go for it, lets see if you are the same as Uriah."

"Why? I don't understand, why me? Always me and Tobias? Why can't i be normal? Can't i disappear? But mostly i just need a relief." I begin to cry and Shauna dosen't cuddle me, but hands me a drink and a note.

_Uriah has been crying too, so he doesn't want to show his face.  
>Its all because his brother teased him for crying at their flat. I will kill that Zeke.<em>

"Uriah, take away the pillow. If its any help i have been sobbing on and off for the last 2 hours. Ignore Zeke, he knows no different. You came to Shauna you clever boy."

"Clever boy," He chuckles and takes away the pillow, his eyes are slightly red and puffy but not like mine were. I hug him tightly and like me i can hear his brain wiring with questions.

"Guys, i don't know what happened. Cara is working on it with Celeb now, but nothing so far. Tris, everyone knows about you. You are a one of a kind so of course everything happens to you. Uriah i have no idea why Zeke is such a prat but i'm on it. Now stay here until Zeke takes off the door or Chris walks through it looking for you."

"Shauna, why aren't you a mum? You have almost adopted all of us."

"I can't, the accident that put me in this contraption has stopped me having kids. But me and Zeke are sorting stuff out. Uriah and Marlene are having this apartment, I'm going into a new one with Zeke. Max told me i could stay because i was injured a hero." Her smile breaks into a grin as somebody starts banging on the door ordering,

"Let me in! Tris hasn't done her makeup yet! SHAUNA THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, WE HAVE AN HOUR TO GET YOU AND TRIS INTO YOUR DRESS'S!"

"Do you think we should let Chris in?" Uriah smirks

"TRIS!" She screams, "YOU HAVEN'T DONE YOU DRESS YET!"

"...or she will break down the door. Go on then!" I grin and open the door, Chris appears grumbling about seeing a boy before a party. Uriah grins and runs out the open door.

* * *

><p>After of an hour of christina (must i say more) i'm 'ready' i don't see why i have to dress up for this so after Chris had left i slip off my heals and pull on converses. I can hear Chris yelling me to hurry up so i run out and lock the door. Giving the key to Shauna who hides it before Chris can get it to get my shoes. Grumbling all the way we walk to the chasm. Tobias spots us just as Zeke pounds up onto the stage. Looking between Chris and my shoes Tobias cracks up and i have to jump on his back for him to shut up.<p>

"Thank you Four for finally shutting up!" Zeke grins at us, "But we are here to welcome our newest member, this has never happened in Dauntless before so please welcome Grace." Grace comes on stage (two tables) with Zeke she is grinning so much her face looks fit to bust. "She ran away from home and has been living by herself until guess who found her?" Everyone laughs and Uriah yells,

"It weren't just them, i was there too!"

"And him but mainly 10. Now over to Max to explain more." Zeke jumps down

"Dauntless," Max jumps up onto the tables with grace, "Grace has a temporary family made but make sure she is kept discreet. We can't let Amity get her. Are we protectors of this city? Was she brave? yes, she is Dauntless. Can her foster parents please come forward, a commotion near the front and Zeke jumps up Shauna's chair is lifted by four dauntless. Grace's face lights up and hugs Zeke around the middle, Dauntless cheer. Hugging Shauna i hear Chris sniff, moving over i hug her. Everyone is happy, Zeke and Shauna have the one thing they wanted, but couldn't have, a child to care for. ...

**Hey guys, i need some help. Does anyone have any tips about how i could play Audrey in little shop of horrors? Cause im stuffed right now...**

**Love you people, lets get some reviews! **

**George xxx**


	12. Chapter Eight- Unconscious

I stood up. My head span so i sat down again. A glass of water sat on the painted table next to me. I glugged it down and pulled the small note off from the bottom...

_Tris, i'm at the office discussing initiation. Come down when you wake up and don't punch me for not waking you. You looked peaceful. Love you FoTo xx_

I laugh the use of my nickname and pull myself out of bed. Another note has been slid under the door.

_Bea, get your amazingly small arse over to the office now._

Chris hasn't changed a bit. Even her new Boyfriend thinks she hasn't changed. His name is Ronan, he is tall with dark hair and skin. He has a smile that makes you smile back and he loves Chris. He is good enough to pass the Shauna and Zeke test.

I pull on whatever i find first. A red tank top with black lacing covering it, black cargo trousers, doc martins and a black and red zip up hoodie. I throw on some mascara and saunter out.

The way to the office is a very public route. Past the cantine, the exit towards the train, through the pit and past the net. Its in a small spot at the end of a corridor. Its on the side of the pire and has a big window covering one wall to prove it.

"Bonjour." I mutter and slouch in, looking at my feet. I notice the silence and look up. Max has blood trickling from his forhead, Chris has a large bruise on her eye, Seb is on the floor, Uriah across two chairs with Marlene barely stirring under him. Tobias is alert and silent in the corner, as he ties two boys in blue up. He turns as he finishes and faces me. I notice the large gag is tied around his mouth, causing him to be silent. His hoodie hides the knot at the back. His face is red and he motions for me to help the others. I do so. Still stunnd by the situation. I lean over and dislodge Uriah from over Marlene, Uriah falls limp to the floor. Marlene gasps sitting up suddenly.

"Marlene, calm down... its okay." I put my hand on her shoulder as she takes a huge steadying breath.

"Tris... Tris your alive..." Marlene throws her arms around me, "Its you. They want to test on you, its about your three way divergence. Aparently you are only one ever recorded."

"Thats fine." Marlene stragitens up at my words.

"Tris, you check Uriah and Chris. I wil help Max, he has more serious damage." She strides off, nurse face on. I turn to Uriah and knee down, i feel his pulse (regular and strong) and he has no obvious injury exept the fact he is unconscious. As i go to awake him i hear a bang behind me. Turning i see Four on the floor, bright red in the face. I rush over, Marlene is already there un-doing his gag. She releases the pressure and i recognise a small detail in the corner. Its a TE, in a tiny black swirly stitch. Its Tobias's napkin, one his mum gave him. I gentally pull it away from his face, folding it the way he always does and putting it in his pocket. I notice marlene is covering and uncovering his mouth. Carefully she tilts him on his side and stares at me. A cough startles us both. Uriah crawls over fully awake.

"Uriah, help. Tris has no chance and i don't either." Uriah's eyes open in shock. He rolls Four onto his back and begins the chest compressions.

Then it hits me.

He is dead.

Dead.

De...

I am too shocked to cry. My heart just stopps in my throat. My lungs cease to breath. My head starts to hurt from the thought, dead...

Marlene comes and tells me to move and then when i don't respond shake my shoulder. Her worried voice seems to be at the end of a very long tunnel. Far enough away i can pretend not to hear her, to ignore her presense and absorb the news. I don't know what i'm doing. I just stand.

And run.

**A.N. Don't worry guys. All ends well...**


	13. Chapter Nine- Escape, Love, Depression

When notice where i am a jolt rocks my stomach. A black door is infront of me. I grab a nearby syringe and fill it with the gastly green liquid. Reaching a computer i program the stuff to be Tobias's landscape. I gently inject it and enter the room.

A strong wind wips my hair. Seeing the city expand around me i remember the feris wheel. I let the tears run freely now, now nobody can see. Running forward i leap off the edge, the freedom of falling embraces me before the walls enclose me. I curl up. Letting the now painful sobs break the walls into oblivion.

The woman was meant to be next, but she never comes. Instead i face myself, no gun, no weapon. Then i see the red pouring from my chest. I reach forward but a wall stops me. I can imagine Tobias screaming, banging on the wall. I watch myself die. Silently.

I want to be there.

My body has no chance of living anymore.

I am dead inside.

I slowly reach out and touch my own bleeding chest, my tears heal the red mass and i disappear.

I stand up fully. Ready to punch Marcus, its him. But when i see the figure its not marcus.

I stride into the circle.

Then Zeke.

Then Shauna.

His most important people turning against him. Marcus is gone, and Tobias knew that. My tears are halted and i crumple to the floor. I hear my own voice say.

"This is for your own good." I hear a smack, but no pain follows. The darkness and the feet vanish. The bright lights turn on and i don't bother to get up. Instead i fall further. I let my heart sink, and sink. I stand again. Pulling myself up on the doorhandle. I drag my feet out of the door. Pulling myself down the stairs and across the pit, people avoid me. But i don't care.

I don't care anymore.

I can see a mass of very familiar railing ahead. I step then run towards it. Climbing over i look over the edge, i cling on and look over the edge. I close my eyes and prepare to let go.

Tobias's face swimms infront of my closed eyes. I remember us meeting, our first kiss. A pain in my chest becomes unbearable. Its like i have been stabbed. I let the sob rock my body. Sitting down on the dangerously thin ledge over the chasm, i let the sobbs rock my body. I start talking in my own head, to somebody i don't know.

If you have never lost somebody, somebody who was your life, soul and heart all in one, then you won't understand the pain. Its a physical wound. Its so big only you can heal it by forgetting. But that causes pain beyond belief. The pain of forgetting them, its like losing them again. But knowing, now even their memory is gone, they will never come back. True Love loses its meaning. Life becomes pointless. Then depression starts, all these people doing stuff. Meaning stuff. But your head is full. Full of them. They haunt your dreams, your nightmares. They keep you awake at night and make you days a real life nightmare. One you can't escape. It takes somebody past strong to stop the flow of pain.

"Tris?" A boys voice calls. I ignore it. Uriah, Zeke... I can almost feel my time is up. My final moments sinking into my sorrow.

"TRIS!" They yell again. I stand, hanging onto the railing. I can hear his footsteps approaching.

I let Tobias go.

"NO TRIS!"

I feel his memory begin to fly.

"NO!"

I let his face fall with my tears into the gushing white water.

"TRIS!"

I let him go.

I let Tobias go.

I let go.

I feel the strong arms wrap around my waist. I had let go. I should fall.

But i'm not.

"Tris. Never. Ever." He says into my ear.


End file.
